


the best today

by Red (S_Hylor)



Series: Bingo Round 1 2019 [4]
Category: Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Ult Characters Deserve Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 21:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Hylor/pseuds/Red
Summary: Shameless Ults fluff, because the world needs more of it.





	the best today

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SirSapling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirSapling/gifts).



> This came about while Sap and I were chatting a few weeks back, and both of us were lamenting the lack of cuddles in our lives, so we decided if we couldn't have cuddles, Steve and Tony needed them. 
> 
> Happy random cuddles day, Sap. 
> 
> Putting this in for the "mutual appreciation society" square on my Stony Bingo Card. 
> 
> The quote at the beginning came off the calendar my mum gave me for Christmas. I have no idea who to credit for it. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to [Judy_The_Dreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judy_The_Dreamer/pseuds/Judy_The_Dreamer) and [KittKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittKat) for the beta work.

_ If a hug could say how much I love you, I would hold you in my arms forever. _

 

Tony can feel fatigue clawing at him by the time his car pulls up in the garage. His eyes feel gritty and his throat tight from the long hours of flying; he really wants nothing more than to down a nightcap and fall into his bed. 

He knows that he won’t, though. Looking at his phone for the hundredth time since he got off the plane, he feels his heart clench at the lack of new messages. The last message he’d received from Steve had only been one letter: 

_ K _

Steve was never so lackadaisical when it came to texting. He wrote in complete sentences with proper capitalisation and punctuation. Almost always signed with his name, which Tony found endearing to no end. 

Things had been strained in their last phone call too, three days ago, when Tony had called to say that he was extending the business trip by a few days, to finalise a deal. The way Steve had started closing himself off was almost enough to make him throw in the whole deal and fly home in the suit, but it was too good a business opportunity to pass up. Steve knew that. He knew how much that deal had meant. Tony knew he knew. Even so, the grouchy edge that had crept into Steve’s voice and every text message after that had left Tony feeling a little guilty, but mostly worried. 

This wasn’t the grumpy tone Steve took on when he was mad at Tony. It was the grumpy tone he took on when he was mad at himself. Which could only mean that Steve had gotten his hopes up about seeing Tony and was then annoyed at himself for doing so. 

Getting out of the car, Tony nods a distracted thank you to the driver before heading off in search of Steve. The living room and kitchen are both dark. He almost detours past the gym, but he can see the light spilling through the cracks around the edge of the bedroom door. 

Shedding briefcase, shoes and jacket as he goes, Tony gently pushes the bedroom door open, stepping into the room, unable to suppress the soft smile at the sight that greets him.

The lamp on Tony’s side of the bed is on, casting a soft light around the room, as though Steve had left it on deliberately. Steve himself is in the bed, hair glowing almost gold in the lamplight, curled on his side, eyes closed, a pillow tucked against his chest. 

Tony’s pillow, he realises after surveying the rest of the bed. Not only that, but Steve has one of Tony’s robes twisted around his forearm, hand clenched in the fabric. 

It makes Tony’s heart ache and melt all at once. He feels guilty for being away so long, at the same time he feels like he’s about to burst at how adorable his partner is. He’s torn between wanting to leave him asleep and wanting to wake him up. 

Letting the moment linger a bit more, Tony sheds the rest of his clothes before tugging down the covers on his side of the bed and kneeling in the cleared space. Setting one hand against the mattress for support, he leans forward, bending down to press a kiss to Steve’s cheek. 

Steve’s face scrunches, then his eyes flicker open. He grumbles something, eyes narrowing to a glare as they focus on Tony. “You’re late.” 

His heart clenches again, but his chest feels so full at the same time. It only just hits him  how much he missed Steve now that he’s looking at him. He breathes in deep, pulling in the scent of warm skin, aftershave and that distinct smell of Steve. “Hmm, I’m sorry, darling.” 

Rolling onto his back, Steve pushes the pillow away, untangling his arm from the robe. His bottom lip sticks out ever so slightly in a pout as he keeps glaring up at Tony. “Just don’t do it again.”

Shifting his smile into something softer, Tony leans down again, kissing that adorable pout Steve’s trying not to give him. “I’ll do my best, dear.” 

Steve grumbles something that sounds almost like  _ good _ , before wrapping both arms around Tony and hauling him bodily down on top of him. 

Chuckling, Tony tries to get his breath back, catching himself on his elbows before he headbutts Steve in the nose. It takes a few moments of shifting until he is more comfortable; legs slotted between Steve’s, face resting in the crook of his neck, lying across his chest. He has one hand resting on Steve’s chest, the other arm tucked beneath Steve’s shoulder, elbow supporting some of his weight. He can feel Steve’s arms wrapped tightly around him, holding him close, with just enough strength that Tony knows he has little chance of getting away without playing dirty. 

Not that he has any intention of getting away. 

Tony finds himself matching his breathing to Steve’s, can feel his chest expanding and contracting beneath his, and for a moment the only sound in their combined breathing. Then Steve’s breath hitches before he lets out a sigh. 

“I missed you.” 

Pressing a kiss to the side of Steve’s throat, Tony squashes down all the words he could say jokingly, because he knows that isn’t what Steve needs to hear right now. “Missed you too, darling. So much.”

Jamming his elbow against the mattress, he pushes up against Steve’s hold until there’s enough space that he can look at his face. Kissing his chin, then the corner of his mouth, he sighs gently against Steve’s lips. “Love you  _ so _ much, darling.”

Steve gives a slow blink, hands playing across the plains of Tony’s back, like he wants to soak up as many touches and as much contact as he possibly can. When he opens his eyes again, he locks gazes with Tony and holds it, turning serious, trying to convey as much meaning with a look as he does with words. “You too, Tony. Love you too.” 


End file.
